


Know you well

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x4 liver let dieAaron tells Camille he wants to grow old with her
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Know you well

“I always thought I’d grow old with you”Aaron tells Camille 

“You still can Aaron”Camille sounded hopeful 

Aaron grinned a little hearing her respond that way to him 

Aaron and Camille haven’t exactly put a label on the status of their current relationship 

It was flirtatious and very romantic in certain ways yet the two were super friendly with one another 

The two have always enjoyed one another’s company no matter what 

“Might I add that you look very pretty today Camille”Aaron slyly says 

“Pretty that’s it not stunning or any other adjective?”Camille teased him 

Aaron smiles her way giving her a playful wink “I stand corrected Goldie Hawn has nothing on you” 

“That’s more like it”Camille kissed his lips gently before giving him a gentle kiss to his cheeks 

“I know you well”Aaron held her close to him


End file.
